No Fun Intended
My 3rd fan fiction. Just noticed that most of them have to do with trampolines, oh well. It's rated PG for non-graphic violence. I have nothing else to say really so let's just start k? Plot After an accident, Lynn gives up anything that may cause injury. t starts with a bird's-eye view of the house during a hot summer day. Most of the family is in the yard, but three figures are seen on the roof: Lynn, who is wearing safety gear and a crash helmet, Lincoln with a stopwatch, and Luan with her eye looking through a camera. Lynn: Is it ready? Luan: Yup! Lights, camera, ACTION! Lynn (towards the camera): Hello, internet! I'm Lynn, and welcome to my Super Stunt Spectacular! You're never going to believe your eyes today- Luan: I guess that's why they call it a SPECtacular, huh? Lisa (from a distance): That's not even a pun, that's the origin of the word. It's a combination of the two words "spectacle" and "oracular", which mean- Lynn, Luan, and Lincoln: Would you just let us finish? Lisa: Ok, fine. But that's valuable information you're missing. Oh, and by the way Lynn, you're going to do something you'll regret. Lynn: No way! I have this all planned out! Even if I fall by accident, I actually did the math for trajectory and stuff! Lincoln (whispering to Luan): You're going to edit that out, right? Luan nods. Lynn (to camera): So anyways, what I'm going to be doing is getting into this inflatable hamster ball, roll off the roof, bounce off of the trampoline, and with all of that momentum, im going to roll down the street, to the dead end, and I'll turn back around and make it to the driveway in 10 seconds flat OR less! My man Lincoln here will be stopwatching it for proof! Lincoln waves to the camera. Lynn inflates the ball and steps inside. Luan: Hey, before you go, could I do my joke of the day? I do it in all my videos. Lynn: Yeah, sure. Luan: Ok, here goes She clears her throat. Luan: Knock knock. Lynn: Who's there? Luan: Justin. Lynn: Justin who? Luan: Just-in time to get rolling! Lynn: Wait, what? Making sure it goes in the right direction so Lynn doesn't get hurt, Lincoln pushes the ball off of the roof. Lincoln and Luan share a high-5. Everyone in the yard looks up. Luna: Dude, look, it's a bird! Lana: It's a plane! Leni: It's Superman! Lori: No, it's Lynn! Lynn screams. She opens her eyes and sees the view, then she starts to cheer. Lynn: WOOHOOO! Lynn's plan goes perfectly...at first. She lands on the trampoline, but it backfires when the mat breaks from the force of the impact. The bubble hits the ground causing it to pop, leaving Lynn on the ground. Lynn: OWOWOWOWOW! Lincoln and Luan climb down a ladder, and rush to Lynn along with the rest of the family. Leni: OMG Lynn, are you OK? Luna: Dude, you must have broken something! Luan: I'll go get some ice! Lincoln: I'll call an ambulance, this looks bad! Lisa: I TOLD you that someone would get hurt. I'll get some ointment in case you got any cuts, you don't want an infection. An ambulance comes and picks everyone up. Lynn falls asleep, and wakes up in a hospital bed, not remembering the recent event. Lynn groans Lynn (sleepily): What happened? Lincoln: You fell off the roof...it's a long story. Lynn's memory is triggered. Lynn: Oh...now I remember. I was so stupid! I shouldn't have done it, I should have listened to Lisa! Luan: On the bright side, I still have the SD card, so we still have footage of your stunt. But it was mostly my fault. I should've be been more responsible since I'm older. Lincoln: No, it was my fault, I was the one who pushed her. Luan: But the prank was my idea, I should be blamed for this whole incident. I don't WANT to be blamed, but I should be responsible now since I wasn't earlier. Lynn: No, you pranked me, but you didn't do it to hurt me. I wasn't the one who had the idea and was dumb enough to do it. Luna: Let's not blame anyone, accidents happen. Lynn: So, what's the injury? Lori (in a concerned manner): The doctor said that you broke your right leg and your left wrist. Lynn: Wow, that's a lot... Lori: It's also VERY serious. Luan: Which is ironic, because you also busted your funny bone! Lori punches her side, and Luan punches her back. Lynn: Aww no...I'm going to miss my skateboarding competition tomorrow! And my soccer practice the next day, and my hockey game the next day! Leni: Sorry this happened, Lynn. Lynn: It's ok, I guess..... Lincoln: One more thing you might not like...You tell her, Luna! Luna: Um, I think this might be a better job for Luan. Luan: No way! Lisa, you tell her! Lisa: It even pains me to say it, but the doctor said that your leg might be permanently damaged. Like, paralyzed damaged. It can sometimes happen if you fall from a high place. Lynn: No...this can't be.... Lisa: There is a possibility that you'll recover, but we will just have to wait. Lynn lie down on the hospital bed, devastated. Lori: Hey, Dad said that he'd stay here with you for a while while you recover. Is it ok if we go home with Mom for the night? Lynn sighs. Lynn: Alright. Lincoln: See you later. Lola: Good luck with your leg. Luan: Get well soon. A few weeks and many hospital visits later, everyone anxiously waits in the living room. Lori: I hope Lynn is OK. Leni: Me too, I hope she's feeling better. Lincoln: I couldn't imagine what it's like for her. Luan: Yeah, she must be worried sick, even more than we are! Luna: Especially because of how important sports are to her. Could you imagine no longer being able to do what you love the most? Lucy: This could be it, the end. Lana: I made her a mud pie, I hope she likes it! Lola: And I made her a card, I even used my favorite rhinestones and stickers to decorate it! They hear a knock at the door. A familiar looking girl steps inside. She has short brown hair worn down, and a fancy red dress with black shoes and tights. Lincoln: Could it be.... All: LYNN? Lynn: Yes, I'm home! Lori: Is that really you? Luan: Is this some sort of prank? Lynn: No it's me. I've changed over time, I've matured. I have realized that you can't be careless all the time and you must be cautious in all you do. I was lucky enough to make it out of the hospital with my leg fully functional. Lucy: I think she bumped her head...really hard. Lana and Lola walk up to the door where Lynn was. Lana: We made presents for you, Lynn! Lola: Both of us each made our own! Lana: Check it! I spent all of yesterday afternoon making THIS masterpiece! Lana hands Lynn the mud pie she made, only for Lynn to throw it outside. Lana: Hey, what was that for! Lynn: Mud has lots of germs in it, I can't believe you would make that! I see that you're trying to be nice, but it's a huge health hazard. Lynn pulls hand sanitizer out of her pocket and rubs it on her hands. Lynn: Lana, go wash your hands! Lincoln: Seriously Lynn, what happened? Lynn: Germs can cause disease, you know. Lincoln: No, I mean, you're not yourself. Lynn: This IS myself, I'm just more cautious now. Lincoln: But yourself is the complete OPPOSITE of cautious, so you're not yourself anymore. Lori: I think it's safe to say that we all agree. Everyone besides Lynn nods. Lola: I hope you don't throw this outside too, but I made you a card. Lola hands the card to Lynn. Before she gets the chance to read it, Lynn throws it into the nearby trash can. Lola: I worked hard on that, Lynn! What was the problem? Lynn: I saved myself from a big finger cut. Those rhinestones on the front had far too many sharp edges. Lola: "Those rhinestones" were craft supplies that I was saving for a special occasion! Now they're in the gross trash can, all gone to waste! Lana: I'll fish it out for you! Lynn: Nuh uh uh! Don't even think about it! Lynn sighs. Lynn: I'm not trying to be mean, in fact I want to protect you from the dangers of life so you don't end up in the hospital like me. I've turned over a new leaf, and completely changed my style. Lynn looks at Luan Lynn: Speaking of which, some of you probably do the same. You know, if your hair is tangly and it's in a ponytail, it could easily get caught on something. Luan: Uh-oh. I think she's looking at me. Lynn walks over to her and undoes her hair tie. Luan: Come on, Lynn, that's highly unlikely. Lynn: But it could still happen! And what have we here? Lynn walked toward Lola, and unintentionlly breaks Luan's hair tie. It's remains fall into Luan's hands. Luan: Darn, that was my last hair tie! Lynn: Lola, that dress is so long! You could trip right over it! Lola decides to have a little fun. She puts on a mischevious grin. Lola: Oh, that's not all... Lola lifts her dress up to her feet, revealing high heels. Lynn: High heels? You could trip over those! Are you doing this on purpose? Lola (nervously): Maybe.... Lynn: Well fine! I'm just trying to protect you from being injured. I guess you just don't appreciate that enough to listen to me. Lisa: Listen, I'm a safety freak myself, but even I'M not this paranoid. Take a moment to relax, just sit down and stop worrying about little things such as plastic jewels. Luan: Yeah, like, since when were ponytails dangerous? Leni: Well to be fair, it WAS held up with a scrunchie. Luan grumbles. Lynn grabs a pile of papers and begins to make some sort of speech. Lynn: Alright, here are you're updated schedules. I had to cancel and switch a few things that you normally do for safety purposes. Lynn passes them out, and everyone looks at them. Luna: What? No band practice? Lynn: Those instruments are very loud, you could damage your ears. Lori: Why are me and Bobby having a date at MY house? Lynn: Public places can have lots of germs. Even restaurants. Luan: And why am I doing a show at a princess party? Lynn: Your whole clown thing was too dangerous, you know, juggling chainsaws and all that. Luan: Since when did I juggle chainsaws? Everyone groans looking at their schedules. Everyone finds out that an activity is cancelled and replaced with something else. Later, everyone but Lynn meets up in Lori and Leni's room. Lori: Alright, does ANYONE know what the deal is with Lynn? Lisa: It's likely that Lynn has been emotionally affected by recent events. She seems constantly worried that someone will get hurt. Luna: I guess she just doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Lori: Is there some way to like...reverse it? Lisa: I'm not entirely sure of that. But I suppose there may be a way to help. And I have just the plan. Lana, would you be willing to be a little risky? Lana: As always! Lisa: What we're going to do is put on a little show where Lana does an easy stunt, and Lynn will see that it doesn't hurt her. It's the next morning. Lucy comes down from the attic holding a sled and gives it to Lana. Luna and Luan finish cutting open the flaps of a large box so it becomes flat. They lay it on the staircase to make a ramp. Lincoln and Leni make a pile of pillows at the bottom of the staircase (Lola fluffs them) Lynn comes into the room and Lisa gives Lana a signal. She then places the sled at the top of the staircase and mounts it. Lynn sees that she is about to sled down and runs toward her, but Luan grabs her by the arm. Lynn: Please let me go, Lana could be in danger! Luan: Dang it, now I feel all guilty. Should I let her go? Lincoln: No, keep holding her. I know she's going through a lot right now, but it's for the best. Lynn starts to squirm, so Luna decides to help Luan hold Lynn back. Luan pulls Lynn toward the living room, and Luna pushes her away from the kitchen. Luna stands more firmly by bending one leg toward Lynn and holding the other one back, pushing off of the ground. Her foot is right in front of the staircase. At the top, Lana launches the sled and races down the stairs. Lincoln notices something. Lincoln: Luna, move your foot! Lana might trip over it. Luna (grunting): I...can't....move it! There's...too....much....pressure...... Lana: Trip over what? It's too late. The sled makes it to the bottom of the stairs and flips over Luna's foot, causing Lana to go flying. Lynn has to act fast. She uses the strength she had when she was an athlete to escape the grasp of Luna and Luan. As Lana flies toward her, Lynn jumps and grabs her right before she lands. Lana (heavily breathing): You...saved me, Lynn! Lynn suddenly abandons her formality and becomes like she was before. Lynn: Nah, it's no problem. Lincoln: Lynn...you're back! Lynn: Yeah, I guess I am. Sometimes people get hurt, but you shouldn't worry so much that it'll happen. I had to be a little risky to save Lana, I mean I could have tripped over anything! Lisa: It's not you're fault, stress got the best of you. Lynn: I'll definitely try to be safer in the future, but I won't worry about little things. Lynn looks at her brother and sisters. Lynn: Hey, could I have a few favors from you? Lana, get Lola's card from the trash and then get your mud pie back. While you're at it, get as messy as you want! Lana: You're dang right, I will! Lynn: Now who wants to go stair sledding? All: MEEEEE! da end Category:Episodes